Halcyon Days Begin
by Tsukishiro Dance
Summary: Today was the day humanity no longer suffered the humiliation of being caged inside like birds, and their lives were finally their own. Could Armin Arlert and Eren Yeager finally discover the wonders of the world together? ArminxEren. Rating might change in the future.


**My first Attack on Titan fanfic, and my first yaoi couple.**

**I'll be honest with my readers and say this: I have no idea where this story is going, but it's something I have been working on for the past couple days and just had to share it!**

**Unfortunately their isn't many stories about these two and it makes me sad ): Hopefully I can inspire some of you or perhaps convert to ship this pairing? :D**

**Haven't gotten to read the manga yet, so I typed this out after I finished watching the anime series. So keep that in mind.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chapter One: Right Here  
by Tsukishiro Dance**

Armin Arlert had manage to dodge another one of the Titan's oncoming swing by using his 3D Maneuver Gear to launch himself into a nearby tree. As he landed on the branch, his hands instinctively pressed the handgrips and manages to avoid another blow coming from his left side, now finding himself running up a 10 meter Titan's shoulder.

"I got you!" he shouted, using his body's momentum to jump forward and hooking his weapon onto the monster's neck.

He jumped high into the air and let his equipment pull him forward. With a tight grip on his blades, Armin spun twice before completely cutting off a huge portion of the Titan's neck. He leaped off its forehead and eluded yet another strike from a 6 meter Titan.

The blonde has lost count in how many of these giants he's killed already, but its been well over six hours since this endless battle began.

In his four years of being a soldier he's never seen so many Titans come all at once in a hoard like this. How did a simple mission of retrieving the earth's natural valuable goods become a war-zone? How in the world in over the hours he's been fighting did he manage to get far away from the city walls?

_'I haven't seen anyone for awhile now,' _Armin thought as he swung from tree to tree into a deep rainforest. _'I hope they are all alright.'_

Quickly he shook the thought away. Of course they were all okay. They've all managed to survive the last few years of survival, what makes today any different?

Then the unpleasant sound of a motor dying brought bad news to his ears.

"NO!" he cried frantically and he looked down at his gears, "NOT NOW!"

But it was far too late. Just as he was about arm's length away from a tree branch, gravity was cruel enough to pull him down to the ground. He landed on his back and let out a terrible cry of pain.

Blood seeped through his shoulders, but to his amazement nothing in his body felt broken. Awfully bruised? Definitely.

His cerulean eyes gazed up above him and mentally slapped himself for not paying attention to his gas enough to notice his shortages. Then he mentally cursed at the scientists back home for not creating 3D maneuver gears that could have at least another two hours lifespan added to the six it already had.

Yes, a lot has indeed happened over the past four years. Equipments have now been advanced; even developing new ones. All the walls have finally been rebuilt. Soldier's talent and skills have greatly improved. And the people have actually lived peacefully for quite some time.

Now an adult and 19, Armin was finally a respected warrior. He still wasn't the strongest or the biggest, but he became one of the best. Who could defy a being with such keen intelligence and great battle skills?

At least if he dies now he won't just be another name on the death list.

"I c-can't..." he croaked out, but manages to slowly sit up, "I promised...I-I wouldn't throw...m-my life...away."

The faces of his family briefly flashed in his mind.

"They n-need me..."

Then one of his squad.

"We a-all made a pack..."

Then a few of his friends.

"That we would fight..."

An asian female's smiling face entered.

"...t-together."

And then finally, a familiar brunette boy with piercing emerald eyes.

As the image fade to blackness, Armin's eyes widen at the deafening sound of footsteps approaching his way. He looked over his bleeding shoulder and saw a 20 meter Titan from afar charging full speed to him.

Yeah, the monsters have also improved as well.

He quickly stood on his feet, but fell right to his knees when an intense amount of pain shot through his right leg. He desperately tried using his gears once more to see if it had any more juice in them. No luck. Armin knew the Titan was coming close and had to think quick before he gets stomped on or eaten.

Just when the monster was about 5 five steps away from the blonde, he pulled out what looked like a mini gun and shot the tree branch above him. He held onto it tightly as a string with a hook, much like the one in the 3D maneuver device, etched into the wood and pulled himself up.

He felt the passing wind coming from the Titan underneath him, but was more than relieved when he safely climbed up and pressed his back against the bark.

It was then when exhaustion hit him head on.

Armin felt light-headed, and his strength was slowly leaving his body. With the amount of physical activity he placed on himself and insufficient nutrition, it's not wonder he felt like he's been continuously beaten.

He has though; this wasn't the first time his body has hit the ground today and doubt it would be the last. But with all the times he has gone to battle it sort of became routine for Armin to get hurt a few times before getting right back to combat. It's how a warrior works.

But today was the day his body no longer felt numb and succumbed to all the injuries. Dammit, did it hurt like hell!

That's why he didn't flinch whatsoever when a Titan, the same height as the tree he was hiding out in, stared right at him hungrily.

A small smile crept up his face at the creature's expression. "You guys won't live long enough to see us humans be completely annihilated."

His back slid down until he took a seat on the branch and yelled, "Just watch...EREN WILL WIPE YOU ALL OUT!"

As a response to his threat, the Titan threw its head back and howled throughout the forest. The next second, it lunged forward.

Armin eyes widened at the incoming attack and everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. The monster opened its mouth and snarled. In that moment the blonde knew their was nothing else he could do.

Suddenly, he was reminded of the time Eren Yeager had gone his way to pull him out of the Titan's mouth just to save his life. It was the most terrifying experience of that continued to haunt his dreams from time to time.

And then his eyes softened, because he knew his best friend was somewhere else – probably still near Wall Maria – kicking ass and bringing victory home along with the others.

As the giant's mouth draws near, Armin closes his eyes and let his final tears fall down his pale cheeks.

"I'm counting on you," he whispered and leaned his head forward to avoid looking at his incoming death, "I'll be watching you as you explore the world from above..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cerulean's eyes shot open.

The only thing he saw was the Titan's head getting chopped. When its head rolled off, it revealed a male figure floating mid air momentarily before pushing his feet against the creature's shoulders and jumping directly towards the beaten blonde with a fierce look on his face.

_'Eren.'_

Armin was in too much of a shock to really notice how his bloody forehead made contact with his hero's. Everything had happened so fast and his tired mind was trying to keep up with the speed of the world.

"Armin!" the brunette desperately called out to him, "ARMIN!"

"Eren..." it was all he could say.

Eren Yeager tried hard not to break down at his best friend's state, but all he wanted to do was cry. The blonde had a black eye forming and there was a deep cut going across his cheek down his neck. His hair was completely covered in dirt and his shoulders was soaked in blood. The bottom of his shirt had been completely ripped off, exposing the cuts and bruises on his abs. Parts of his pants have also been torn off and on top of that, the bottom of his combat boots have dried up blood.

Rage consumed Eren's body. It took every willpower he had to not strike at the Titans below them right this instance. Oh, he will do a number of beatings on them, but he had to make sure his precious family was safe first.

"How do you feel?" he asked, placing his hand on Armin's cheek.

If they weren't in a life or death situation, the blonde would be madly blushing at their close proximity. "I'm exhausted, and out of gas."

Eren gazes down to his equipment and gasped, "You're down to your last blades?"

The smaller male also followed his gaze and nodded, "I haven't had time to sharpen the last five."

"H-How long have you been...fighting them?" Eren asked carefully, fearing for the worst.

The sky roared above them and soon was blanketed with dark clouds.

Droplets of water began to fall softly, and then a full-fledged storm came and poured the entire land. All the Titans ignored the weather and were now attempting to climb up the trees to reach the soldiers. The two figures paid no attention to them and were solely focused on each other. Some of the rain manages to get them, but due to the branches and leaves above them not many got through.

Armin knew the brunette was waiting for an answer. He bit his dried lips and took in a deep breath before answering, "I have no idea."

"How many did you kill?"

It was the type of question Armin knew the boy wouldn't be happy to hear, despite the hatred he had for the Titans. The amount of them he had to kill by himself equals the times he had to risk his life just to be safe.

Knowing no answer would do him good, the blonde decided to tell the truth, "57."

Every fiber in Eren shook to his very core. He was extremely furious. That was basically ten every hour. How could he let his best friend fend for himself?

Armin opened his mouth to say something else, but was caught off guard when his face became buried in the crook of the brunette's neck. A firm hand gently squeezed the back of his head and felt a hot breath against his bloody ears.

"I'm sorry," Eren apologized, pulling him closer, "I lost sight of you a few hours ago when the Titan dragged you by your 3D Maneuver Gear. I followed you for a good few miles, but, another bastard came and-"

"Eren."

The delicate tone in his voice causes the hero to stop rambling. He was about to look at him when Armin dropped his worn out blades and embraced him.

The brunette finally fell on his knees, in between his best friend's legs. He too let go of his weapons and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"Eren," the blonde repeated, "I'm alive."

He knew that, but in this lifetime no one ever knows what could happen at any given moment. Lives have been snatched without a second thought and corpses have been piling up over the years like it was nothing. However, each time it did happen a little piece of Eren gets taken away and the hole in his beating heart just becomes bigger.

But knowing Armin was alive right now, it seems like the pieces are rebuilding itself back in place.

"Stay here," Eren reluctantly pulled away and pressed his forehead against the blonde's once more, "I'm going to take care of these freaks for you."

Armin quickly took ahold of his jacket, not wanting him to leave. "No don't! If you've been following me this whole time that means your gas will run out too!"

He yanked him closer until their noses were touching, "Please, don't do something foolish!"

"You were about to let yourself get eaten alive," Eren accused, angrily lifting his green eyes to meet blue ones, "It was _you _who was about to do something stupid."

Lightning struck over them, flashing the land and startling the Titans. They persistently tried to climb up the trees but the rain made it impossible for them to have a firm grip, causing them to slip continuously. In the end, all they could do was howl.

A hand moved to the back of Armin's head and brought his face closer to the brunette's – if that was even possible at this point – until their lips barely grazed. He could feel his scorching breath against his cold lips and feelings he's kept under wraps for so long were beginning to surface.

Armin has been in love with Eren Yeager for awhile now, but never acted on it because he knew their was just no way he could ever reciprocate his feelings. Mikasa Ackerman was the most likely candidate for the half human, half-Titan's root of affections. She was the best and strongest solider among all of them, most beautiful and put together human being anyone's ever met. Above all, she was a _girl_; with breasts, curves, and a vagina.

And that's why he tried to shove his love away from him, because anything else beyond this point would mean trouble. But his strength was definitely no match for Eren's at this point, and suited himself to just look the other way.

"What are you doing?" Each movement of his lips made contact with Armin's. It was making him shake. Every time he tried to move the hero would put him back in the position he was in before.

"Eren, stop."

"I don't want to, Armin."

He was practically talking against his lips now. The blonde boy could see the intensity in the other's gaze and was practically flying high in cloud nine. Never has he looked at him that way before and it made him want to melt.

"If I let you go..." Eren softly began, and then raised his voice, "Then whose going to remind you that your life is precious!?"

His voice cracked, tears falling down his face but he continued, "Who will be there when I explore the world?! IT WAS YOUR DREAM FIRST! All your fears, scars, tears, and pain may never be replaced, but make them worth something after everything you've been through!"

Eren falters slightly, though he wasn't done yet. His rough, calloused hands held onto Armin's face, using his thumbs to wipe away any remaining tears. "I'm right here with you, until the very end."

Finally, he crashes his lips and they share a sweet kiss.

What happened next was beyond anyone's knowledge.

The rain suddenly stopped, but that wasn't enough to stop the lovebirds from breaking apart. The innocent gesture continued on, both savoring the moment for as long as they can.

Armin had fantasized this one too many times, but none compared to the real thing. As he closes his eyes and tasted Eren's lips, he knew their were beautiful things in life among hell.

His small hands clutches onto his kisser's shirt, beckoning him to come closer. However, he chuckled and pulled away.

"Let's save the rest for later," Eren smiled and gave a quick peck, "I need to get us home."

The blonde returned the smile, but not before his eyes widened in shocked. Panic swept Eren and he instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Armin before turning his head to see what had caused his best friend's reaction. He too shared the same expression.

Up in the sky a black sphere slowly approached the sun.

Today was the day humanity no longer suffered the humiliation of being caged inside like birds, and their lives were finally their own.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Review and follow please? x3**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


End file.
